Conventionally, in stream data broadcasting of audio, video, and the like directed to a fixed reception terminal such as a television receiver, an error correctable coding method, for example BCH (Bose, Chaudhuri, Hocquenghem) and RS (Read Solomon), is adopted at the receiving end in order to deal with a transmission error.
A transmission error in such stream data broadcasting directed to a fixed reception terminal is caused by noise that mixes with a transmission signal due to an influence of bad weather, multipath interference induced by a wave reflected on a building, and the like.    Patent document 1: Japanese patent application publication No. 2001-309262.